Eyes of the Fallen
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: The letter, sent to Spirit World, requested that the sender be saved from the Makai and then sentenced to limbo for life in the Reikai. For the sins have been far too great for anything less.
1. Chapter 1

I thought a new story would be a good change of scenery, so to speak. Anyway I'm finally satisfied with the first chapter to put it up. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter One

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, huntched over in deep thought.

"Koenma sir, you called for me?" Botan pushed herself half way in his office. "Oh dear." There were papers trashed around the room and orges fleeing in every direction.

"Oh Botan I'm glad you're here."

"What's going on here?" She walked to his desk.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"The kind that can't be solve by simply signing a few papers." He pushed a button on his desk, pulling a sheet of paper from a drawer. "I received this in my personal mail about a week ago. An anonymous letter asking to be saved only to be enternally damned afterward."

"Oh wow, this is a problem. Do you know who it is from?"

Koenma chewed on his pacifier for a moment. "Unfortunately."

Botan waited a couple of seconds. "Well who's it from?"

"I believe her name is Adia Danzai." Koenma turned on his monitor. "We don't have any pictures and I can't say for sure if she really exists. We do know her father, Geno Danzai does exist. He's well know for his ruthlessness and being a Mafai leader between the two worlds for decades now, he's gotten quite the reputation."

"So what do you plan to do then?"

"We're not suppose to dwell in affairs like this. However if the rumors are true we're going to have to do something. Therefore Botan I want you to head to the Human world. Bring Yusuke and the others in." He sunk deeper in his chair. "This is going to be a difficult assignment."

* * *

"Stupid girl." Geno grumbled. "You can't do anything right can you?"

Adia remained on the floor. The hand print on her cheek stung but she refused to give him another reason to hit her by showing weakness.

"How many low life demons am I going to have to kill because you won't?" He puffed on his cigar. "One of these days you're going to cooperate no matter the opponet." He smirked. "Get her out of my sight."

She heard the heavy footsteps of the guard as he moved closer. His large, grimy hands wrapped around her fragile arm as he hoisted her to her feet. "Lets go." His gruffed voice mumbled, pushing her along.

Leon Danzai, Geno's nephew, stared at the limbless demon Adia had been fighting. "All in all I say she really tried this time." Pulling a dart from his jacket pocket he finished the demon off with a head wound. "She managed to use only one shot; removing that thing's mobility simutaneouly."

"Don't sound so impressed. That thing is, or rather was, nothing compared to the enemies we are hired to destroy."

"Yes that's true, uncle." Leon plucked his dart from the dead demon. "You said that you had something that'll make her cooperate. Do you have any plans that you are wanting to try out?"

"I said nothing of the sort. Besides you needn't be concerned with such matters." Geno nodded. "Why don't you go do something with your time. I don't need you anymore."

"Of course." Leon bowed.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei all gathered in Koenma's office. Two against their will, one out of love, the other out of curiosity, they all glanced at the sketch of a girl on the screen.

"Wow Koenma you couldn't find better graphics, or did your allowence run out?"

"Shut up Yusuke this is serious business."

"Hn, she doesn't look that serious. In fact I could probably kill her with my finger, if that."

Koenma glared at him. "In case you were wondering, she may look weak but she isn't." He chewed on his pacifier. "If only we had a real picture."

"I don't know you guys, there's something about her."

"It's a drawing you fool. Nothing more."

"Hm." Kurama looked at her more closely. "Who is she Koenma?"

"Her name is Adia Danzai. Geno Danzai's daughter."

"Danzai?" Hiei smirked. "I wasn't aware that Spirit World dealt with the affairs of the Makai Mafia."

"We don't. Or at least we didn't until a week ago."

"Hold it." Yusuke jumped in. "I'm confused, did you just say Makai Mafia?"

"Yes," Kurama turned to him. "It's much like it is in the human world, only with demonic powers. Danzai is a household name and one in which many who encounter it don't forget."

"That's correct." Koenma changed the screen. "You remember Sakyo right? He did some exchanges with Geno. Those bombs he used to destroy the Dark Tournament arena we extracted from this girl's blood; or so I've been informed. Even Tarukane exchanged hirasaki stones to get in on the deal."

"No kidding." Yusuke's eyes narrowed some. "Let me guess, you're their next target."

"If only it were that easy." Koenma held up the letter. "Last week we received this. It is written by this girl, I'm sure of it. In it, she is requesting we help save her from the Makai, from her father. Naturally I was skeptical. For one, Danzai has been under the radar for several decades now; meaning he's a hard one to locate. For two, I don't know for sure if this is really a SOS letter or not." He placed the paper down. "One thing for sure though is that this isn't going to be just a walk in the park."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "I don't like the way you make that sound."

Kurama nodded. "What do you mean by that Koenma?"

Koenma sighed. "If what the rumors say is true, this girl could anialate most of demon world. The rippled effects would be catastrophic for Humans as well as for us."

"Hn, I think you give this child too much credit." Hiei began to walk away. "Don't waste my time."

"Hiei's right." Yusuke folded his arms behind his head. "Sorry toddler breath but I think you've been working too hard."

Kuwabara and Kurama remained behind. "On her own she is harmless." Kurama looked at Koenma. "I will keep an eye out, as I'm sure Kuwabara will."

"Right. I don't what it is about her but there's something wrong."

Kurama nodded. "As for Yusuke, he's probably thinking more about it then any of us. Unfortunately though I believe Hiei was telling the truth when he calls this a waste of his time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, I hope you enjoy. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Two

* * *

_//"Adia."_

_"Leiya you're here!" A younger Adia clamored from the floor, hugging her cousin's leg. "It's been so boring without you."_

_Leiya smiled. "Well boring no more. I've been working extra hard in the garden this week, would you like to go?" She took the child's hand. "Uncle's in one of his better moods, so I already received his permission before I came." She smiled at Adia's bright eyes._

_"So what kind of flowers will be in this year Lei?" Adia asked as they walked down the hall toward the north end of the compound, where Leiya's home and garden were._

_"Oh you'll love them. There are so many, and the colors, I mean we really hit the color scheme this time."_

_"Really? Did my seeds grow too?"_

_Leiya nodded. "They did."_

_"Leiya!" Geno's voice echoed down the hall._

_Leiya bowed "Uncle."_

_"Where are you taking her?"_

_"To the northern garden, I asked you earlier remember?"_

_"Right, right." He grumbled. "Make sure to have her back in an hour, we need to do some work."_

_"Of course Uncle."//_

The sun was setting when Adia woke. "The colors." She sat up rubbing at her eyes. "Leiya."

Leon was outside her door when he heard her voice. He stopped himself from knocking.

She walked to the window. "It's been a long time, Lei, that I could see anyone's face so clearly as I can with yours. I wish you could have taken me with you." She turned toward the door. "Leon?"

Sighing he put on a face and walked in. "Well that was quite a workout you performed earlier. How are you feeling?"

She lowered her head. Leiya was Leon's older sister. He loved her more than anything or anyone. Since her death two hundred and sixty years ago he has taken over the responsibility of watching Adia. "Yes a workout." She walked to the table. "I'm fine."

He sat down with her. "Forgive me for prying but I heard you say Leiya earlier. Did she come to you in a dream?"

"Yes. It was during a time I had forgotten. She was taking me to her home's garden."

"Oh yes, I remember. She always had beautiful gardens every spring."

Adia cleared her throat. For a while neither spoke. "Leon."

"Yes."

She hesitated then shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought I'd tell you that it's going to rain tonight."

He nodded. Small talk. "I'll let Geno know. He wanted to do some training but it gets dangerous around here when it rains. I'll let Yuudai and Tamotsu know also. They like it when it rains, they get the night off."

Adia smiled. Yuudai and Tamotsu used to be friends when the four of them were younger and when Leiya would watch them. "How are Yuu and Tamo?"

"They've been running errands. So, like I said, they'll appreciate hearing about the rain."

She nodded.

"Well I better go." He turned at the door. "Good night Adia."

"Good night Leon." She bowed until he had closed the door behind him.

* * *

Yusuke stared up at the sky. _//"If what the rumors say is true, this girl could anialate most of demon world. The rippled effects would be catastrophic for Humans as well as for us in Spirit World."//_ He sat up. "He was really serious, more serious than he's been in awhile." He looked across the river. _/She's just like any other opponent. Like Toguro, or even Sensui. Possibly like Yomi./_ He stood and began walking to back to town, toward the arcades. /Well if she makes any moves I'll just bust out the good old spirit gun./ But still there was something about her that bothered him.

Kurama walked up next to Kuwabara. "Just like I told Koenma, Yusuke's thinking hard about this new case."

Kuwabara nodded. "Yea. Now he's headed to the acrades."

"Have you noticed any changes recently?"

"It's only been a couple of days but I haven't felt a thing."

"Same here. I'm going back to Spirit World later to talk with Koenma some more."

"Yea well have fun. I think I'll go follow Urameshi or something."

* * *

"Lord Koenma."

"Ah Ayame, what can I do for you?"

"I found these in the archives. It's about Geno."

"I see. What does it say?"

"Not much I'm afraid. There is nothing on Geno until three centuries ago. He just sort of emerged as this very powerful demon leader. He's wanted for illegal dealings with the black market in both the Makai and the Ningenkai. Unfortunately his influence is far reaching, making it difficult to pin-point his exact location." She handed him the thin file. "Sir if I may?"

"Go on."

"If this girl is really Geno Danzai's only daughter, wouldn't having her here give us the advantage over him, sir? He is a dangerous and wanted demon."

"Yes in fact it would. However Ayame we have yet to be sure that this girl is indeed Danzai's daughter, or if she even exists."

"Of course. I will keep an eye out then." She bowed and disappeared.

Koenma gazed at the file on his desk. With so little information any movement would prove unwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter Three

* * *

Geno stood at his office's window. The low rumble of thunder was in the far distance. A knock disrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"Uncle." Leon bowed. "Forgive me for disturbing you at such a late hour."

"What is it?"

"There's a major storm approaching. The night training is going to have to be postponed until tomorrow night, if not longer."

Geno took a cigar from his desk, lighting it. "Did she tell you this?"

"No. I noticed the wind picked up and the clouds over the mountain range were dark."

"Hm." He puffed. "Fine. Tell them that there will be no training for the next three days."

"Three days?"

"Also, tell the guard that they can relax tonight. No strict duties until the storm passes."

"Yes my lord." Leon bowed and left. He walked down the corridor to his chambers. Lucky for him he already had Yuudai and Tamotsu tell the guards and the trainers that they'd have the night off. "But for three days."

* * *

Adia stared out her window. She could feel the air cool. A knock at her interupted her thoughts.

A well built, highly skilled, man entered. "Lady Adia."

"Kazu."

He closed the door behind him. "Forgive my absence as I was unaware that Lord Danzai wanted you this evening." He walked to her side and knelt. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

She touched his hand which laid on her knee. "I managed to remove the demon's limbs but I could not kill him." She glanced back out the window. "I fear that my father will soon go to extremes to reawaken my powers."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Adia smiled sadly. "Dear Kazu, you've done enough already." She knew that Kazu held a special power that could change the weather. If he wasn't caught yet, he was lucky. She knew that Geno had to know that the storm coming wasn't natural. "Kazu, would you like a drink? Some tea maybe?"

He stood. She looked tired. "Why don't you take to bed and I'll bring you your tea when it's ready." He helped her to her bed then went to the small kitchen that was set off from her main room in a room of it's own.

Nine decades ago she was sent to attack a village. Afterward her father sent Kazu to watch after her. At the time he was no more than a child. It didn't take her long to realize that Kazu had been the only survivor of that town. Neither talked about it and in that way it brought them some comfort to secretly hate one another. But she doubted now that either hated the other.

"I dreamt about Leiya again." She said when she heard his footsteps come back from the kitchen. He handed her a warm cup and pulled a chair to her bedside. "It reminded me of the fragrance of blooming flowers."

"Yes, they are quite beautiful when they first come out."

She lowered her head. "The purification must be tomorrow, then, isn't it Kazu?" Lately her only dreams were those of Leiya and came only when she was to be purified.

He remained silent. They both looked toward the window as the rain began to fall. "It's late." Kazu stood. "I should return to my own chambers. Will you be alright tonight, Lady Adia?"

She faced him, smiling. "Yes, thank you Kazu. I'll be fine tonight."

* * *

Kazu closed the door behind him and he walked down the hall toward his own chambers. He turned left and came almost face to face with Leon. "Lord Leon." He bowed.

Leon looked at him. "Kazu."

"I'm afraid you just missed Lady Adia."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Lady Adia has taken to her bed for the night."

Of all the close employees of Geno, Leon disliked Kazu the most. It wasn't just because of the boy's history but Geno seemed to allow Kazu more freedom then most were given. However Adia took a liking to him immediately so there was little he could do, as the second in command to Geno and as Adia's cousin, except watch from a close distance.

"Well if you will excuse me Lord Leon."

Leon mentally shook his head. "Yes, you may head to your chambers for the night."

Kazu bowed, smiled, and strolled past his superior.

Leon glared after him only for a moment before moving on to Adia's room. He knocked softly but received no answer when he got there. Entering he found that she was not in her bed. He stopped just before the porch doors, finding her standing in the rain on the patio. He watched as the rain spilled upon her upturned face. This was something else he disliked Kazu for; somehow he knew exactly how to comfort Adia. Allowing her to cry without actually shedding a tear.

* * *

Some time during the early hours of the night someone entered Adia's room and with discretion, vanished with her; transporting somewhere else in Demon World.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Four

* * *

_/Adia, Adia listen to me. Don't panic when you wake up. The bar owner owes me a favor. After you eat breakfast thank him and then head north-west. Two groups will be after you, you'll know the right group when you see them; so don't use your power unnecessarily./_ The voice was distant and familiar but she couldn't make out who it belonged to. _/And Adia, remember, I'm on your side no matter what the situation may look like./ _

* * *

"Koenma, sir."

"Ayame, what is it?"

"We just received a message that Adia Danzai has been spotted in a populated area of Demon World."

"What?" His pacifier nearly dropped out of his mouth. "This isn't good. One who's orders. Why?" He kept going.

"Sir, sir, what should we do? Do you think this is a set-up?"

Koenma paused in mid-sentence to think on it. "No, I'll call in the group. Thank you Ayame. If you see Botan, tell her to come here as soon as possible."

Ayame bowed. "Of course Lord Koenma."

He leaned back in his chair. "Oh this isn't what I was expecting. This could create some issues. Especially if we have to bring her here."

* * *

Geno stared out his window. The rain continued to pour down. The halls were noisy with busy guards as he was given the new earlier that Adia was not in her room and could not be located.

He smirked. _/Oh Adia. You shouldn't have allowed this to go on. Both of you will be severely punished. But I won't bring you back quite yet./_ He chuckled. _/You'll wish you never left./_

* * *

"What do mean she's out?" Yusuke was baffled. "How? Where is she?"

"Slow down Yusuke. Let me explain." Koenma clearned his throat. "Apparently Adia Danzai somehow managed to escape from Danzai's strong hold."

"What are you going to do Koenma?" Kurama questioned. "Surely this is going to cause problems now. If she is brought here it could possibly lead to a confrontation with Danzai himself."

Hiei smirked. "Maybe that's what they want."

"No." Kuwabara shook his head. "I think someone is genuinely interested in saving her."

"How would you know?" Hiei instigated.

"It's just a feeling ok?"

"Let me guess," Yusuke interupted. "You want us to go find her?"

"Hm, yes. Unfortunately that would probably be for the best."

* * *

"Here you go sweety."

Adia smiled at the woman. "Thank you." When she woke up it was this woman who was checking in on her. "Do you know who brought me here?"

"I'm sorry honey, I don't."

She ate very little. Every noise made her nervous. She had never been outside of the Danzai territory before. In the far distance she heard voices that caused panic to rise. They were men from her father's special guard. "Ma'am, where can I pay for this?"

The woman looked up from the counter. "Don't worry about. The gentleman who dropped you off late last night provided for all the expenses.

"Oh." Adia stood. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes ma'am. I have somewhere I need to be." She walked out. She listened to the things around her. There was a strip of buildings on either side with a main road leading through. Turning north-west, she hoped to make it to the forest that she could sense on the outskirts.

"God this is so stupid." Tadeos mumbled. He was one of four of Geno's special guards.

Itzal nodded. "For living in isolation she sure knows her way around."

"I don't know why we should bother with her. It's not like we need her." Hywel smirked. "We could just kill her and tell master Danzai that we couldn't find her."

"No that would wrong." Boian walked ahead of them. "Lord Geno wants her. He's raised her to be a surprise against any opposition."

Itzal pressed on. "Come on. We should continue to look for her. Besides I think I heard someone running west of us."

Boian stopped. "Let's split up. It'll be easier that way."

* * *

The swamp bubbled with stink, rotting any life around it. Adia stumbled through the outer layers. She fell to her knees scraping the palms of her hands. How it happened she wasn't sure, but her father's men were on her trail. Picking herself up she tried to sense where they were.

"There you are." Hywel grinned. He came from behind her. "You've caused us quite a bit of trouble, Adia Danzai."

Fearful she stumbled to find some solid ground. He taunted her until she tripped over a large uprooted root. She faced him, her blank deep forest green eyes horrified. "Please...please I beg you to let me go."

"I love it when they beg." He smirked. "I should kill you for cause so much trouble." He crept closer.

She moved back as much as she could. "Please, just let me go."

Hiei stopped where he was. He felt a rise of energy close by.

Still smirking Hywel grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward him. "Your lucky all we're suppose to do is bring you back to Geno." He gripped tighter.

"Please," Her eyes widened. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone?" He snickered. "You were made for that specific reason."

"No," She closed her eyes. "Let go!" Her hand glowed and in seconds disinagrated one of her father's most trusted guards. She fell backwards, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her extremely dark pink hair drifted around her.

Hiei wait a moment before approaching her.

"Who's there?"

Hiei held close to his katana.

She stood. Her height was close to Hiei's. "Your...your not like the rest of them?"

Hiei glanced down at the dust of the demon who had just been holding her. "Hardly." He looked up to see her figure falling to the ground.

"Hey over here. I heard voices."

Contemplating, Hiei picked her up and disappeared.

Itzal, Boian, and Tadeos appeared in the clearing. "She was here all right." Boian rubbed the Hywel's ashes through his fingers. "He must have really made her angry."

"He was weak anyway." Tadeos commented as he glanced around

Itzal poked around the area. "Looks like she isn't around here anymore. Let's get going." They vanished.

After some time Hiei reappeared in the clearing. He leaned Adia against a tree and brushed himself off.

"Well this is unexpected." Kurama walked in from the opposite side. "Though I knew you could find her easlily, you were the last one I thought who would have saved her so willingly."

"What are you talking about Kurama?"

"Adia." He pointed to the girl. "You found her."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Five

* * *

Geno raised a brow. "Where's my weapon?"

Itzal, Boian, and Tadeos stood glancing at one another.

"We lost her." Itzal mumbled.

"Where's Hywel? I sent four of you to retrieve her yet only three of you return."

Tadeos cleared his throat. "She...she killed him."

Geno smirked. "You don't say."

"She turned him straight to dust." Boian offered.

"Dust huh? So she is capable to go to that level." Geno stood, cigar in mouth. "And here I was going easy on her." He was quiet for a while. He shook his head. "Do you know where you lost her at?"

"A village, a little south of here." Itzal commented.

"It was like she just disappeared." Boian shrugged.

"She didn't disappear you fools. Someone helped her." He turned to them with narrowed eyes. "You three are dismissed. Give your report to Leon."

They bowed and hurried out of the office. "I thought I was going to die." Tadeos murmured.

Geno cut his eyes. "Did you get all of that, Kazu?"

Kazu came from the hall. "Yes my lord."

Geno sat back down. "Good." He shuffled through some papers. "Then I don't have to tell you what you have to do then."

"Of course, my lord." Kazu bowed and excused himself.

* * *

Adia stirred from sleep. In another room she could hear voices.

"What should we do now?"

"How should I know? It was pacifier breath who wanted us to find her."

"Until Koenma decides how to act this is probably the best. Besides master Genkai was kind enough to allow us the use of her dojo while she is away." Botan concluded.

"Yeah, well Koenma better decide what to do fast. It's not like she's a nobody. Now that we know she really does exist..."

Adia sat up, holding her head.

"You're awake." A soft voice spoke.

"Wha..t?"

The ice apparition smiled. "It's okay. My name's Yukina, I won't hurt you."

Adia nodded. "Where am I?" She lifted her head to get a sense of her location. "This doesn't seem to be the Makai."

"It isn't." Yukina sat down next to her. "This is the Ningenkai. You're at Master Genkai's temple right now, so you're safe."

Adia touched the sheets of the cot she was on. "Safe?"

Yukina rested her hand on Adia's. "That's right. No one here is after you. In fact they were sent to help you."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. They were sent to help."

"I see. To help." She mumbled.

Yukina smiled. "Rest some more." She stood. "I'll go tell Yusuke and the others that you're up." She opened the door, bowed, and closed it behind her.

Adia laid back down, closing her eyes. _/I'm...safe./_

* * *

Leon sat at the table in his room. He felt that his uncle's actions were strange. Firstly Geno wasn't angry that Adia had escaped. And then there were the three days off.

Yuudai and Tamotsu appeared. "Our search for Lady Adia has proven difficult but we may know what happened to her." Yuudai commented.

Tamotsu scoffed. "It seems she had help waiting for her on the outside."

A knock interupted them. "Come in." Leon stood.

Itzal, Boian, and Tadeos walked in. "Master Leon." They bowed.

Itzal stepped forward. "Lord Geno requested that we report our findings of Adia Danzai to you. As of early this afternoon she was lost in a village a little south of her. We suffered one casuality."

"I see." Leon raised a brow. "What happen to him?"

"My lord, Hywel was distroyed by Adai."

"What? Her powers manifested enough to annialate Hywel."

"Yes sir."

Boian and Tadeos looked at one another. Yuudai and Tamostsu watched them.

Leon tried to calm himself before he spoke. "Thank you for your hard work. I'm sorry for the death, Hywel was a great soldier. You can go back to your regular duties." The three bowed and left the room. Leon fell back into his chair. He let out a long sigh. "This isn't good. If he knows that she can initiate her powers at will, he's going to force them out even more."

"We'll continue the search for her then."

Leon nodded. "That would be for the best. Thank you, Tamotsu, Yuudai."

* * *

Geno sat at his desk with laced fingers, a smirk on his face. "Well, it looks like you're doing a great job on your own, Adia. I didn't have to do a thing." He chuckled. "What else are you going to entertain me with?"

* * *

The group sat in the living room. Yusuke and Kurama on one couch, Kuwabara on the love seat, Botan in the chair, and Hiei leaned against the wall.

"Well Botan what did Koenma say?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan sighed. "He isn't sure about what he should do in a situation like this. I mean technically Spirit World isn't even suppose to interfere with things like this."

"True but she did send the letter." Kurama interjected.

"Umhm." Botan nodded. "Which makes it difficult because that in itself involves us. So we have to tread lightly."

"Why bother." Hiei mumbled.

"Hiei, you shouldn't..." Botan protested just as Yukina stood.

"Miss Adia!" Yukina hurried to her side. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm okay, honest. Completely rested, promise." Adia straightened herself. "I apologize to Koenma, Botan, and to all of you, for selfishly asking for your help without realizing how much of a burden my presence could cause." She looked around the room and sensed all their eyes on her. "If you could take me back to the Makai, I can manage on my own from there." She bowed. "Thank you." She leaned on Yukina and they walked back into the room.

"Way to go Hiei." Botan sassed.

Hiei glared at her, shrugged, then walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Six

* * *

Leon paced back and forth in his office. /Damn it Adia. How did it get this far this fast? Where are you?/

"My lord." Yuudai and Tamotsu appeared in the doorway.

"Any luck with her location yet?"

"No sir." Yuudai spoke. "Wherever she is, she's blending well."

Tamotsu rubbed the back of his head. "This is far fetched, but perhaps we are looking in the wrong area; more precisely the wrong world."

Leon raised a brow. "What do you mean, wrong world?"

"I had overheard Lady Adia and Kazu talking about Spirit World and receiving help from them." He shrugged. "Maybe that's where she went."

"Impossible." Leon waved the thought off. "Even if that were true, Spirit World has no issues with us, so they have no reason to involve themselves."

"I agree with Tamotsu, sir. If Adia has requested Spirit World's help then we could be in for a battle. However if they deny her, which as you mentioned they probably will, then she'll be placed back here alone. This means that she'll be upset and vulnerable."

Leon thought on it a moment. "She'll be scared." He stared out the window. "We have to find her before something bad happens."

"But if Spirit World helps her..."

"Then we will all have problems." Leon mumbled, his hands tightened into balls. "Find her and bring her back," he lifted his hands to the window, "and with force if necessary."

Yuudai and Tamotsu nodded and left.

"I'm sorry Adia." Leon whispered.

* * *

Soon after the group left the temple to do their things, the rain began to fall. Adia woke to its soft constant sound. She got up and walked out on the porch.

"So you really do exist." Koenma looked at her. "What do you want here?"

"Your people brought me here." Adia continued to stare out at the yard. "You read my letter, you know what I want."

"I did read it. My question is, how'd you write it?"

Her brows furrowed. "I'm not supid."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm, does it matter." Adia fumbled with her hands. "Can you fulfill my request or not?"

"I don't have the authority to, and honestly it's such a silly request to be made."

Adia looked down. "I see, well then I guess I have no reason to be more of a burden than I already have been." She turned to go.

Koenma grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What? Change of mind?" She stood, half turned. He gave her no answer. She sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked away. "If you could please have someone take me back to the Makai I'd appreciate it."

"If you would just listen." He tried but the look she gave him and her tone made him release her. He stepped away. "I'll have Botan on it." He said through gaps.

"Thank you." She walked away, back to her room. She leaned against the door after closing it behind her. An hour later Botan had a portal ready.

"Are you sure you won't stay Adia?"

Adia nodded. "I was wrong in asking for help when there is none that can be given. I'm sorry." She bowed. "Thank you again." She walked into the portal.

Botan glanced at Koenma. "Is this good, to just let her walk away? I mean what if those guys go after her again?"

"It was my father's orders not to help her." Koenma gazed into the portal until it was gone. "I don't know what else to do."

"Lord Enma knows about her?" Botan looked at him worriedly. "Does that mean he's sending out the SDF?"

Koenma shook his head. "My father said that the Danzai fraction has been limited for centuries, he doesn't see them starting a war now..."

"Just as long as she's returned?"

"Yup. If that was to happen then he promised not to dispatch the SDF."

* * *

A group of soldiers walked in Geno's office. "My lord as of an hour and a half ago Lady Adia has been spotted. We left one soldier to follow her at a distance."

Geno continued to write. When he finished he looked up. None of the soliders looked him in the eye. "Torment her. Let her know that I know she's back. Let her know how much of a mistake she's made. But don't, and I repeat, don't instigate her powers. And don't bring her in until she either gives up or is too tired to resist." He wave his hand to dismiss them and went back to his work.

Leon came forward. "I should head out with them." He bowed.

"No," Geno said before his nephew could leave. "You and your men are needed here. We have new recruits, I want you to deal with them." Geno glanced up when Leon didn't respond. "Is there a problem?"

Leon shook his head. "No, sir, I'll get on it right away." He bowed again and left.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara came back to the temple to find Yukina passing out tea to Kurama, Koenma, and Botan.

"Koenma, what brings you here?" Yusuke questioned.

"Our services are no longer needed in the Danzai issue." Koenma commented, sipping tea.

"What do you mean we're no longer needed?" Yusuke questioned. "After all that we went through to make sure we got her, you're now just letting her go?"

"There's nothing we can do for her Yusuke. It's not in my power to help her. I can't," Koenma sighed. "Even if she could destroy the world, I can't make her request."

"What about Enma? Maybe he could do something."

Kurama placed his tea set in his lap. "That wouldn't work. If Lord Enma was to find out that a potential threat to the three worlds existed he would not hesitate to send out his SDF and kill her, or worse."

Kuwabara looked out the window. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's a leathal weapon," Yusuke said angered. "She'll be just fine."


End file.
